


Present

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds Gabriel at a Christmas party and says he has a gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

"Merry Christmas," Crowley's voice is smooth as butter and there's a special kind of lilt to it that makes Gabriel grimace in the slightest. He didn't quite expect to see Crowley at a Christmas party but he never really expects to see Crowley.

"Christmas?" Gabriel asks, glancing to the side.

"How would you feel if I got you a present?" Crowley asks easily and Gabriel almost rolls his eyes, almost.

"I wouldn't feel good," Gabriel mutters. Crowley's around lately and Gabriel isn't sure how he feels about it. It's not that he can see him so much as sense him, like a prickle on the back of his neck.

Crowley follows when he steps to the side to walk away.

"Are you sure? I've had something special in mind for you." Gabriel can hear the grin on Crowley's face.

"You don't give anything for free," he says, "And if you did, I wouldn't want it." He's moving through the crowd but Crowley is following easily. Gabriel doesn't really expect to give away.

"Oh, you know I'm hurt by that, I really am," Crowley drawls and Gabriel finally turns to look at the demon, doing his best to look unimpressed because really, he isn't.

"I don't need anything from you," Gabriel points out. Crowley grins and glances upwards. It takes Gabriel a moment before he follows Crowley's gaze. He only just manages to see the bundle of mistletoe before Crowley has his cheeks in his hands and their lips are mashed together.

Gabriel makes a muffled sound, unintentionally parting his lips, and he finds his mouth full of demon tongue a moment afterwards. And, he realizes after a moment, he's kissing back.

Crowley breaks the kiss with a smirk still on his lips.

"Happy Christmas," he says before he steps back and manages to disappear into the crowd easily.

"That's not a present," Gabriel calls after him. He runs a thumb over his lower lip and adds mostly to himself, "At least it's not a good one."


End file.
